1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PC board fabrication, and in particular, to a PC board in which a plurality of electronic devices and integrated circuits are integrated on a multi-layer Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-layer Printed Circuit Board (PCB) has a structure in which a plurality of insulation layers and a plurality of conductive pattern layers are deposited in turn, and is used as a main board having a plurality of electronic devices and integrated circuits integrated thereon for notebooks, portable wireless terminals, and the like that require high-density integration.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional main board 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the main board 100 includes a multi-layer PCB 110 in which a plurality of insulation layers and a plurality of conductive pattern layers are deposited in turn and integrated circuits 121, 122, and 123 are placed on the PCB 110. In addition to the integrated circuits 121, 122, and 123, a plurality of electronic devices may also be integrated on the main board 100.
The integrated circuits 121, 122, and 123 may be in a form in which a semiconductor die, an interposer, or the like is repetitively deposited as a multi-layer structure. The integrated circuits 121, 122, and 123 may be connected to some of the conductive pattern layers on the PCB 110 by a wire. A molding 130 may be formed on the PCB 110 on which the integrated circuits 121, 122, and 123 are placed.
However, since the molding 130 of the main board 100 is formed in a state where the integrated circuits 121, 122, and 123 are disposed on the PCB 110, the main board 100 thickness makes it difficult to apply main board 100 to slim portable wireless communication terminals or portable digital devices.